Satsugyou: Graduation
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Kelulusan adalah kelegaan, Kelulusan adalah kebahagiaan, kelulusan adalah perpiahan, namun kelulusan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Drabble. Oneshot.


**Summary:**

**Kelulusan adalah kelegaan. Kelulusan adalah final dari salah satu jenjang pendidikan kita. Kelulusan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.**

**Disclaimmer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation**

**Satsugyou: Graduation fic © Asakuro Yuuki**

**Pairing:**

**So many pair here**

**Warning:**

**1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!**

**2. kumpulan drabble**

* * *

**Graduation: From Zero**

"Selamat, IA." kau mengucapkan kata itu padaku. Dan hanya dengan satu kata itu aku luluh. Luluh pada sosokmu yang tersenyum lembut di hadapanku. Luluh pada tiap inci bayanganmu yang tertangkap retinaku, di antara helaian rambut merah muda pucatku yang melambai ditiup angin.

Ya, luluh, seperti dulu.

Aku tercekat. Tak mampu berterimakasih padamu. Suaraku seakan tersumbat, terperangkap dalam pesona irismu yang bernuansa cokelat terang. Hangat, manis.

Kuulaskan senyum padamu, senyum tanpa makna. Senyum terimakasih, mungkin? Meski senyum pedih juga bisa mengartikannya; sedih karena kita akan berpisah, dan sedih karena kita baru kembali dekat sekarang—di detik-detik perpisahan.

Kulihat dirimu, kau sama sekali tak berubah. Helaian rambut hitammu masih saja berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Dan iris cokelat terangmu tetaplah menghanyutkan.

Hanya satu yang berubah darimu.

Senyum yang terulas di wajahmu untukku kini, bukanlah senyum tulus. Senyum itu adalah senyum yang kau ukir mati-matian untuk menahan sakit hati dan kepedihan.

Senyum itu bermakna, "Selamat tinggal. Dari sini, kau bisa mengulang semuanya dari nol lagi."

Dan aku bersumpah, aku melihat kedua manik matamu berkaca-kaca. Untuk pertama kali.

**Graduation: Rare Person**

"Kita lulus! Kyaaaa~!" Gadis berambut merah itu menjerit heboh, memeluk sosok _honey-blonde_ di hadapannya, tak peduli pita putih sosok yang dipeluknya menutupi wajahnya.

"Iya! Akhirnya toh kita lulus, Miki! Yokatta~!" gadis berambut pirang itu balas memeluk temannya, Miki, dengan erat dan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kok kalian malah senang sih?" tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Sontak mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan menoleh, mendapati sosok berambut pirang muncul di sana.

"Oliver! Kita luluuussss!" Seru gadis pirang itu, kemudian mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah lelaki pirang di depannya. Namun, Pemuda bernama Oliver itu menangkap kepalan tangannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Iya, tapi santai, dong, Rin. Kalian kayak bahagia banget mau pisah," ujar lelaki itu sambil tertawa kecil. Namun kata-kata itu malah membuat gadis bernama Rin tadi terkejut.

"Mou! Oliver, kami bukan bahagia... hanya lega... karena kami berhasil dapat nilai bagus" ucap Rin, "tapi bukan hanya itu, tapi juga karena kami tahu.. ada saja yang akan kami rindukan."

"Iya...," sahut Miki, "aku akan merindukan halaman belakang tempat kita nongkrong, dan perpustakaan tempat kita bertemu."

"Yah, dan aku... akan merindukanmu, Oliver" kata Rin, lemah. Iris _ocean_ _blue -_nya menatap Oliver sendu, "di SMU nanti, belum tentu ada orang sepertimu, yang bisa membuatku tertawa setiap saat" Mata Rin mulai berkaca-kaca, hendak menangis.

Oliver pun langsung nyengir, kemudian berkata,

"Iya, dong! Aku kan makhluk langka!" Dan semua itu membuat suasana sedih berkurang, dan bahkan nyaris hilang karena digantikan oleh tawa.

**Graduation: The Bridge of our Dream**

"Hei, Luka, kau akan melanjutkan ke SMU mana?" tanya Neru, gadis berambut kuning itu pada temannya, di kelas yang kosong.

"Ah? Aku? Aku ingin melanjutkan ke SMA yang tidak menonjol, toh skor ujianku tidak bagus-bagus amat..." jawabnya.

"Be—Berarti... kita akan berpisah, dong? Orangtuaku menuntutku masuk ke SMU favorit..." tanya Neru lagi. Ia menggenggam ponselnya erat, irisnya kini berlinang air mata memandang sahabatnya. Luka, gadis berambut merah muda lembut itu tersenyum simpul, kemudian meraih puncak kepala Neru dan mengusapnya.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah, karena kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Ujarnya lembut.

"E—eh?" Neru terkejut akan perkataan sahabatnya, ia menatap iris biru Luka dalam-dalam, "benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Luka, "di ujung lain jembatan cita-cita kita."

**Graduation: No Effort**

"Finally, kita lulus!" seru gadis berambut sewarna abu itu pada kedua temannya—yang sedang duduk-duduk di teras sekolah.

"Yeah, beban hati dan beban batin kita akan berakhir," timpal gadis berambut biru di sebelahnya, Ruko, sambil menatap langit tanpa mega di atasnya.

"Sudah habislah masa kita menderita di sekolah ini..." gumam Haku, "Semua masa-masa sulit kita lewati bersama. Ditindas, diejek, disakiti kakak kelas, dijauhi teman sekelas, tapi sekaang semuanya sudah berakhir." Ujarnya, tak pelak, ia pun terisak. Air matanya membasahi lengan baju seragamnya yang panjang.

"Sudahlah Haku, jangan menangis," timpal Dell, sahabatnya. "Yang penting, kini kita tanpa beban. Toh, setelah ini, meski kita berpisah pun, aku yakin kita akan meraih prestasi gemilang di SMU" ujarnya, ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Haku yang gemetar.

"Itu benar. Kelulusan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya," kata Ruko, dirangkulnya Haku dengan akrab, "jadi jangan khawatir, kita akan tetap berteman!"

Haku makin terisak, terharu oleh perkataan teman-temannya,

"Terimakasih, teman-teman..."

**Graduation: Class Photo**

"Karena kita sudah lulus, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto untuk terakhir kalinya untuk kenang-kenangan? Nantinya akan dibagikan bersama pembagian buku tahunan" usul Ring Suzune, ketua kelas, pada seluruh anggota kelasnya—9-3.

Karena semuanya setuju, mereka langsung berbaris di depan papan tulis, dan bahkan meski pose mereka tak beraturan—ada yang nyengir ada yang melompong, ada yang jongkok ada yang lompat—semua terasa berbeda.

Ya, karena kali inilah keunikan kelas ini benar-benar eksplisit.

**Graduation: Friendship song**

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang musik? Kita ajak anak-anak kelas kita dan band kita akan memainkan lagu persahabatan untuk terakhir kalinya di masa SMP." Usul pemuda pirang berikat satu, Len, pada ketiga sahabatnya; Kaito, Gakupo, dan Meito.

"Usul bagus Len! Jadi, lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Gakupo antusias, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di paha Kaito dan menatap Len semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau, _Zutto Zutto_?" usul Kaito, "lagunya nggak terlalu sulit, kan? Bagaimana pendapatmu, Meito?"

"Apapun tak masalah" ujarnya, "tanganku sudah gatal ingin memukul-mukul stik ke drum, jangan buat aku menunggu hingga harus memukul kepala kalian ke tembok untuk pelampiasan." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah~ Jadi kau sudah mencatat liriknya, Len?" tanya Kaito tertawa pahit karena membayangkan kepalanya hancur karena dibenturkan ke tembok.

"Tentu saja"

'Selalu, Selalu, mohon bantuannya'

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N**

Jeleeek...

Ini kumpulan drabble yang gagal karya saya TTATT banyak yang antiklimaks pula... #headbang

Oke, ini cuma ide kesasar habis UAN... daripada merayakan selesainya UAN dengan tawuran kayak di berita... mendingan kayak gini...

Meski jelek, RnR please?


End file.
